1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a body composition measuring device and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of medical technologies and extension of the average lifespan, there has been an increasing interest in health care. In line with this, an interest in medical devices is also increasing. The range of such medical devices has expanded from various medical devices used in hospitals or health examination organizations to small-size and medium-size medical devices provided in public organizations and small-size medical devices and health care devices that are personally owned or carried.
A body composition measuring device, which is a sort of health care device, measures body composition using a bioelectrical impedance analysis (BIA) that obtains a ratio between quantities of fat and moisture by using the flow of low-energy alternating current (AC) waves based on an electric resistance difference between adipose tissues and non-adipose tissues. The BIA regards a human body as a combination of impedances, inputs current to the human body, and measures a voltage corresponding to a human body impedance to measure the human body impedance from the current and the voltage.